Jail
by DarkBlueMahogany
Summary: "It wath pathetic really. He jutht kept crying and I wath like, 'Damn ED, pull yourthelf together girl'" Sollux never had feelings for Eridan Ampora. Never ever.


Sollux watched Eridan angrily as the sea-dweller danced his way through the school-hall. Once, his tight-fitting clothes were just something a boy of his slender figure could pull off, but now, combined with that sly smirk, slutty hip-swinging and way to suggestive face-expressions, it was simply vulgar. Everyone seemed to know how low his behavior was but the high-blood himself. Gemini rolled his eyes as the purple-blood passed by him and licked his lips at him. Wasn't he aware of how everyone despised him? Didn't he cared at slightest that his reputation was one of the guy who had sex with half of the school sport teams, the one of the guy whom you can always come for an easy fuck, the one of the guy who's moral was so low that there was a rumor of him making out with his own brother? No, screw the reputation, how could he live with himself knowing all that?

"I don't knoww wwhat are you talking aboat, Sol. I'm a master-piece" Captor wasn't aware that he said the last question out-loud until the sea-dweller replied.

"You are a whore, Ampora. Fuck off; oh wait, you already do!" Sollux was proud of himself for avoiding letter s in his question. Before a slutty teen could reply, he turned around and walked away. When Eridan tried to walk by him he showed him a finger and sped up. He wanted to feel good for brushing off an annoying bitch, but he simply felt sad. He could remember that once, a decade ago, they were friends. What happened? He didn't remember.

Eridan watched as Sollux walked away from him and signed sadly. Why did it had to be that way? A sharp pain got him back to reality as one of the football players smacked his ass hardly. He sent a sportsman a sleazy grin and headed to the school gates. He didn't feel like staying on other classes. After all, he was already on the first period. He didn't want anybody to start thinking that he was about to _study_ or something. Right when he was about to get out of the school a sharp voice called out his last name. He turned around; now that was fan-fucking-tastic. There at the en of the hall stood principal's secretary himself.  
"Get to dean's office this instant, young man" old man growled. In five minutes, Eridan's cheeks burned deep violet in humiliation as he sat in principal's office. Dean lifted a paper from the desk.

"Never showed up for class"

He lifted another paper

"Shows not even a minimal interest in the learning topics"

"I've never saw the face of the student"

"Minimally or not at all prepared for classes and lessons"

Another paper

"The student has in order to see if student can pass my class, he has to show up, which Ampora failed to do."

Eridan tried to think which professor said what so he could know which one to hate more, but he came to conclusion that every one of them could say every thing listed. Minus the music and painting teachers. They were the ones who complained that Eridan had never attended their classes. But why should he, it's not as if he had any talent for art anyway.

"Ampora. Those were just descriptions of your attitude towards your studying. But what are your grades?"

Glub glub shrug.

"Your grades are mainly Fs. That is not surprising. Tell me, young man, should I expel you?"

Glub glub. Wait, shrug?

"Tell me. It is not just your grades. You don't really think that I am oblivious to what to do you do before, after, and sadly sometimes even during the school-time?"

Glub shrug. Blush as hell.

"Well, I am aware of your behavior. Tell me, what do you think, why I haven't expelled you yet?"

Curious glance.  
"Because I see that among all of your Fs, you have a few As. You know what that tells me? That you are able to learn. Don't try to fool me that you are stupid."

Eridan rolled his eyes "Sir, grades are clearly telling you that I am not capable of learning."

"No, Eridan, they are telling me that you are one lazy teenager! Listen, I am not putting up with you anymore."

"The expel me!"

"No. I want you to do your best, and so you will do."

Heh. As if.

"I have personally requested two of our best students to work with you. They will work with you on your grades, they will keep an eye on your behavior and they will make sure that you appear on every one of your classes unless you are ill, and all in all they will make more than just a decent student out of you." Dean snapped his fingers and secretary spoke loudly.  
"Sollux, Karkat. You may come in."

Eridan's jaw dropped as Gemini and Cancer walked in the room. They exchanged few words with the dean and secretary gave them some papers. Sollux then tapped Eridan on the shoulder and pushed him towards the door. Once in a hallway, Eridan tried to speak up, but Karkat cut him off.

"Listen fuckass, I am in charge here. By the end of the school year you will be semi-fucking-decent student or I swear to God, I will fucking kill you"

"Wwell Wantas, I am not so sure of that. I hawe no intentions of ewen pretending to obey any of the bullshit I heard there, and if you appreciate your time, though I hawe no idea wwhat useful you could do wwith it, you wwill forget about this as wwell." With that Eridan tried to walk away but Sollux grabbed his arm, keeping him in place.

"Oh no you won't fith-dick" Eridan ought back tears of embarrassment and tried to pull out with no avail.

"Wwill ya fuckin' let go! A period ago you couldn't wwait to get awway from me, right, wwell keep it that wway!"

"Lithten you bitch, if you think for a thecond that actually want to baby-thit you thorry ath you are dumber than I originally thought!"

"Great, so that's settled! You don't wwant it, I don't wwant it, let's just go to wwhat wwe usually do then!"

At tis point Karkat was beyond pissed, so he did what _he_ usually did. Yelled.  
"Shut the fuck up you assholes! This is what it fucking is and it won't be changed, so don't get your hopes high Ampora, cause this is what you get when you do what you fucking do! And you Sollux, I know you hate this as much as I do but realize already _that we cannot avoid it_!"

Both Gemini and Aquarius went quiet.

"Good. Now Ampora, we go to class. I bet professor will be delighted to meet ya."

Eridan gulped and followed the Cancer to he classroom, Sollux right next to the short guy.

"Good day, sorry we're late, sir" Karkat mumbled as the trio walked in the classroom.

"It's alright, take a seat Karkat, Sollux have you brought that program I asked you…" professor trailed off when he saw Eridan, so utterly confused that he hadn't even noticed Sollux putting a disc on his desk.

"And who may you be?"

"Ampor-"

"Oh yes, you are Eridan Ampora. How are you, Eridan?"

Shrug.

"Come on, tell me."

"Good"

"I am glad you feel good, cause soon you will need all the goodness you can muster to make you not feel miserable. Tell me, Eridan, what are IP codes?"

"IP codes?"

"The ones and only IP codes."

Eridan look through the window. It was almost winter, the pool was closed, but there was a lake at the end of the city. He would be swimming there right now if Kar and Sol hadn't showed up.

"I take it that you don't know what are IP codes?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Alright, what about…"

"Wwhy bother asking? Just giwe me the F and mowe on"

"No Eridan, I will ask you whatever I want, and you will stay there as much as I want"

Ampora gritted his teeth and for the next half an hour he imagined his professor being smashed into a pulp.

The bell couldn't have came any sooner.

Karkat and Sollux silently screamed of laughter in the back of the classroom, and they weren't alone. Stupid hoe didn't know the answer on even the simplest questions! Oh but that attitude, how he… everything really, it is laughing matter, though if Karkat were his lusus he would more probably cry in embarrassment. But he isn't, so it is absolutely okay to choke up laughing. Hell, even Equius is smiling a bit. And if he found it amusing, than sure as hell it was.

The next few periods went rather same, Eridan getting Fs left, right and center. Finally it was time for the last class. Sea-dweller was tired as hell, but Sollux had caught him both times when he tried to walk away and skip.

"There we go, fith-dick. It is biology time now, ready to get another F?" Karkat snorted a laugh at Solux's lame joke. Eridan showed them a finger and walked into the classroom. He was mad. What right did that pissblood have to make fun of him that way? He knew nothing. Gritting his teeth, Eridan decided that he will try his best to avoid the F. He will fucking get every bit of tiniest information from his stupid brain, an cod damn it, he will get a fucking D.

Vriska Serket was not concerned for the fact that she hadn't learnt for biology class that day, cause that idiot Ampora decided to show up on all the classes, and every one of those classes professors took pleasure in pulling him in front of the board for a entire period. Knowing that somebody else will get bad grade, Vriska sat back in her chair and relaxed. Teacher called out Ampora's name and he walked in front of the class. Old lady didn't waste time on snide comments, she went straight to the core.

"Eridan, tell me about the primates" Vriska expected the whore to mumble something and go quiet, but he took a deep breath and started talking.

"In accordance with the fact that primates are called that way, we may rightfully say that they are placed on the primary place of whatever the natural scale that we know about. Primates are smart, clever, they are _intelligent, _they can study, they can _learn_! They take care of their infants and pass them down their knowledge. They take pleasure while making love to one another, which is not characteristic to any other form of life. Primates have thumbs, which is important like nothing else, with that thumb, they make their miracles" Eridan glanced at Gamzee who grinned at him before continuing. "Primates have defined spine, primates have many different cultures, and that is a proof of their intelligence! We may say, with every right, that primates are lords of today's world."

Vriska's jaw dropped to the floor, she could see Nepeta giggling in the back row, Karkat looked somewhere between furious and impressed, Sollux was dumb-founded and the Gamzee started clapping, soon followed by Tavros and Nepeta, then Equius. Soon entire grade clapped, even Vriska, Karkat and Sollux. Half-heartedly though.

Teacher waited for her students to calm down before she turned to Eridan.

"Very well. That will be a B+, but don't get happy, I want to see your notebook next week. And I will grade that too."

Eridan nodded and headed to his desk. On his way there Gamzee smiled at him and Nepeta waved one of her tiny hands. But Eridan barely noticed. He just got a B for a ton of bullshit, hooray. And now apparently he needs to give a birth to a cod damned notebook, cause he didn't see another way to get one. Sollux signed next to him and passed him a note. Eridan took it with trembling hands.

_don't get your pan2iie2 in a twii2t. You can copy my notebook after school_.

A minute later Sollux got a note too.

_thanks_


End file.
